Episode 5197 (15th January 2009)
It’s all change at Home Farm as a new family move into the manor, and Aaron leads Belle astray. Plot As the Thomases make their final arrangements to leave, the Bishop is seen inviting an unknown man and woman into the Church. The gossip machine is soon in full swing as Katie mentions that she's met the new owners of Home Farm and the other villagers speculate whether the Church has been the couple's second purchase. After sweeping into the village on horseback Mark and Natasha Wylde interrupt the Thomases leaving party and brashly order a round of champagne. As the villagers become more irate, the Wyldes try reason and then wit to calm the baying mob but the Woolpack soon rings with a chorus of boos. Determined to silence the unruly regulars, Natasha explains her intentions: they bought Home Farm to live in; they bought the Church to give back to the community. The villagers are joyous and full of praise for the Wyldes and as Natasha charms her new neighbours, Mark is disgruntled as it's clear that Natasha has made the Church arrangements up on the spot. Afterwards, the Wyldes bask at Home Farm confident that they have the villagers eating from the palms of their hands. Meanwhile, Rodney is bemused when Paul refers to the supposed terminal illness that Val has invented. Later, Paul is worried when Rodney answers the door out of breath, only to discover that his father's quickened pulse is due to a keep-fit session. Covering herself, Val tells Paul that if he needs to think of an excuse to stay in the village as Rodney wouldn’t forgive himself for holding him back. Elsewhere, Lisa is cautious when Aaron offers to take care of Belle after school. Enjoying spending time with her, Aaron agrees to help with the dinner. When Belle points out that the sausages are about to burn, Aaron tells her to take it easy and steps away to answer his mobiile. Belle takes it upon herself to lift the heavy grill pan, just as Lisa and Chas come in and Aaron receives the full brunt of Lisa's frustration. Aaron reacts badly to the dressing down leaving Chas upset to once again find her son in the doghouse. Cast Regular cast *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Jake Doland - James Baxter *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Donna Windsor-Dingle - Verity Rushworth *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Carl King - Tom Lister *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Jimmy King - Nick Miles Guest cast *Bishop George Postlethwaite - Peter Cartwright Locations *Cemetery *Field *St. Mary's Church - Exterior *Church Lane *Farrers Barn - Front garden *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Café Hope - Café *Playground *Mill Cottage - Living room *Brook Cottage - Living room *Home Farm - Grounds and stables Notes *First appearances of Mark and Natasha Wylde. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,480,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes